System clock harmonics and Input/Output (“I/O”) clock harmonics are a main source of interference with wireless receivers that reside in a computing platform. For example, many radios used for wireless communication operate near 2.5 GHz which is a harmonic of a 100 MHz clock.
Conventional methods of reducing wireless interference from clock harmonics rely on shielding material and/or absorption material being added to a computer system to reduce reception of the clock harmonics. However, shielding adds additional cost and weight to the computer system, sometimes also requiring larger board areas.